


up for a challenge

by fraudulentzodiacs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Drunk Texting, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Texting, for like a second, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: Eventually, they come across one of a guy doing the challenge on his buds. Tyler nearly falls off of the couch as one of the guys replies I’m down bro, cradling his beer as he stretches out on the living room floor.“Imagine doing that to the team.” Brownie muses, chuckling into his own beer. Tyler flies up, scrambling for his phone.“We totally fucking should.”
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin, Stephen Johns/Jamie Oleksiak (mentioned)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162
Collections: Discord 2





	up for a challenge

**Author's Note:**

> For the latest prompt on the Hockey RPF server. 
> 
> “He loves you, you know? He’s just afraid of admitting it.”

It’s starts out as a joke.

Brownie’s in town visiting, and they’re not drunk but definitely on the way there when he starts telling Tyler about the ‘let’s fuck’ challenge. They laugh hysterically as Brownie brings up some of the videos on TikTok, girls sending their guy friends messages and the thirsty, desperate responses. Tyler’s favorites are the ones where the guys act shocked, disbelief that their bro actually wants to fuck them.

Eventually, they come across one of a guy doing the challenge on his buds. Tyler nearly falls off of the couch as one of the guys replies _I’m down bro_ , cradling his beer as he stretches out on the living room floor.

“Imagine doing that to the team.” Brownie muses, chuckling into his own beer. Tyler flies up, scrambling for his phone.

“We totally fucking should.”

“Dude, you totally fucking should _not_.” Brownie lunges across the couch, but Tyler’s slightly more sober than him and also a professional athlete, and he successfully ducks him.

“It’s brilliant, it’s going to be so fucking funny.” Tyler unlocks his phone and opens Snapchat, scrolling past the thirst traps and some of his more frequent hookups. “Who should I do first?”

“Fucking no one, oh my god you’re an idiot.”

“How dare you, I’m a fucking genius so jot that down. I’m going to do Rads first.”

“Jesus Christ.” Brownie mumbles as he stretches out on the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes as Tyler grabs a pillow off of the couch and stretches out as seductively as possible on the floor.

**_ seggysegs92 _ **

_let's fuck_

**_ radulova22 _ **

_you very drunk_

Tyler cracks up, pulls up the same selfie and sends it to Dickie.

**_ seggysegs92 _ **

_let's fuck_

**_ dickieson18 _ **

_wtf dude you’re like my dad_

Tyler shoots off a selfie with an offended face, because fuck Dickie he’s not _old_ , and definitely not old enough to be Dickie’s _dad_ , they’re only like three years apart what the fuck. He scrolls through, finds his thread with Johnsy, and sends the message.

**_ seggysegs92 _ **

_let's fuck_

**_ johnsyst _ **

_sorry bud I’m taken_

The accompanying selfie is of a shirtless Johnsy in bed, a body behind him. The tattoos on the guy’s arm immediately identifies him as Big Rig and…wow, Tyler can safely say he never saw that one coming.

**_ seggysegs92 _ **

_happy for y’all!_ 👍 🌈

Klinger’s next, who just sends a frowning face back. He sends it to Roope after that, who shoots back a smirking selfie almost immediately, apparently taken in some dark club.

**_ seggysegs92 _ **

_let's fuck_

**_ hhinee _ **

_you couldn’t handle this_

**_ seggysegs92 _ **

🖕

He seriously considers who to send it to next, takes another long drag of his beer, and brings up his thread with Jamie, sending the picture before he can think twice about it.

**_ seggysegs92 _ **

_let's fuck_

“Oh, fuck.” Tyler curses as soon as it sends. “Fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck son of a bitch fuck.”

“What did you do.” Brownie’s voice is flat, almost disinterested.

“I sent it to Chubbs.”

“Of course, you did.”

Tyler reaches up and smacks Brownie’s thigh so hard the other Tyler howls. “Why did you let me do that?”

“I told you not to do it, dipshit!”

Tyler’s phone pings, and of course it’s a snap from Jamie. Tyler opens it up, and it’s a selfie, sort of, only Jamie’s forehead and hair visible.

**_ chubbsbenn14 _ **

_i'm on my way_

“Holy _shit_.”

“What?”

“He’s coming over.”

“No fucking way.”

“What the fuck do I _do_ , Brownie?” Tyler’s pretty sure his voice has raised several octaves, but he can feel the panic rising and he really just wants to lay out on the floor and freak out.

“Fuck him?”

“What the _fuck_ , dude!” Tyler slaps him again.

“Not like you haven’t wanted to for years.”

“That’s not the _point_.”

“I mean, he’s obviously interested.” Brownie points out. “So why don’t you?”

“Because…” Tyler sighs. “This was a _joke_.”

“Well, it’s too late now. If you back out now, tell him it’s a joke, he’s going to be humiliated.”

“ _Fuuuuuck_.” Tyler finally gives into the urge to collapse and spread eagle on the floor.

“And then he’ll never let you in is pants. Good job, bro.”

“Shut the fuck up, you’re no help.”

“I _told_ you not to do the stupid challenge with your teammates.”

“Shit, he’s going to be here any minute.” Tyler jumps up, swings his head around as if the living room will tell him what to do. “You have to go to your room.”

“Alright, dad.” Brownie pushes up off the couch, swaying slightly. “Practice safe sex!”

Tyler throws a pillow at the back of his head as he heads toward the stairs. He shuffles around the living room and kitchen, herds the dogs outside, and returns back to the house just in time for Jamie to use his key on the front door. He looks good, slightly rumpled in in a black Stars t-shirt and well-worn jeans. His smile is shy when he locks eyes with Tyler, and it makes Tyler’s stomach flip. He sticks his hands in his pockets as her nears Tyler, and he looks so nervous and sweet that Tyler wants to wrap him up in his arms and never let go.

“Hey.” Jamie greets once he’s close to Tyler.

“Hi. You got here quick.”

“Well.” Jamie shrugs, wraps his hand around the back of his neck as a blush covers his cheek. “You know.”

“Jam, I-“

“I’ve just been waiting a long time for this.” Jamie interrupts him, his face turning serious as he stares back at Tyler. “For you.”

Tyler can’t speak, can’t breathe, can only stare as Jamie moves closer. He should tell him, he knows he should, but then Jamie is wrapping an arm around his waist. They’re roughly the same size, but Jamie feels _big_ , feels like he’s enveloping Tyler, overwhelming him in more ways than one.

“Jamie-“ Tyler starts again, but he’s cut off when Jamie leans in to kiss him. It’s gentle, almost teasing, a little awkward, but so good it makes Tyler sigh into it. Jamie nips at Tyler’s lip, makes Tyler gasp and open into the kiss. Jamie pulls away before Tyler’s ready, and he practically falls against Jamie’s chest as he chases the kiss.

“Bedroom?” Jamie asks, and wraps a hand around Tyler’s wrist and tugs him along before he can protest.

Jamie moves to strip him of his shirt as soon as the door is closed behind them, and Tyler’s so overwhelmed by everything _Jamie_ that he can’t do anything put let him pull the fabric off and nudge him toward the bed. Jamie climbs in after him, hovering above and tracing a path along Tyler’s jaw and neck with his lips and Tyler feels like he’s on fire but he _can’t_ , not while Jamie thinks-

“Jamie, wait.” He manages to get out, and Jamie immediately freezes above him, pulls away until there’s more space between them than Tyler wants.

“What’s wrong?” Jamie asks, concern etched over his features and Tyler has to reach out and rub his thumb over the wrinkle between his brows. “What did I do?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Tyler assures him, sitting up and facing Jamie. If this is going to be the end of their friendship, Tyler wants to be able to look at him for as long as possible.

“I,” Tyler starts, then stares down at his hands. “I have to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

“When I sent that text…Brownie and I, we were talking about this funny challenge you do with your friends where you send them a message saying ‘let’s fuck’ and see what their reaction is, and…and I sent it Rads, and Klinger, y’know, like a joke. But I was kind of drunk and I sent it to you before I really thought about it. But, god Jamie, you’ve gotta know, it’s not a joke – not with you. And I can’t do this with you thinking…I don’t know, I just don’t want to do this if it’s not _real_.”

“You’re an idiot.” Jamie tells him, his voice tinged with fondness. “Of course I knew the text was a joke.”

“Wha – really?” Tyler watches as Jamie rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m not a complete dumbass.” Jamie fishes his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it, thumbing to something before showing the screen to Tyler.

** Tyler Brown **

Tyler’s drunk. But you should know, he loves you. He’s just an idiot and he’s afraid of admitting it because he thinks you don’t feel the same.

Oh, and, if you break his heart I’ll break your neck.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Jamie shrugs.

“I do, you know? Love you.”

“I know.” Jamie’s smile is soft and easy, and Tyler really wants to kiss it.

“So why didn’t you say anything?”

“Same reason you didn’t, I guess.”

“But,” Tyler moves to his knees so he can lean into Jamie’s space, grab him by the shoulders for balance while he hovers above him. “We’re really going to do this, right?”

“Do you want to?” Jamie asks, and Tyler nods frantically before he’s even finished the sentence. “Then yes, because I love you too.” Jamie leans up and kisses him. “Idiot.”

“An idiot you love.” Tyler grins and leans in.


End file.
